a. Field of the Invention
This fluid delivery apparatus provides hospital personnel with a safe way to efficiently administer contrast media or other fluids. More particularly, this invention relates to a fluid delivery apparatus which incorporates a reusable main supply system, a disposable transfer means such as a syringe means, and a disposable fluid administration system for the delivery of fluids to a patient which significantly reduces the likelihood of accidental cross-contamination from one patient to another and reduces the need to dispose of unused fluids.
b. Description of the Prior Art
In the medical setting, and particularly in radiology and cardiology, avoiding the accidental contamination of a patient's vascular system is of great importance. The contamination of a patient while administering fluid can result in severe medical complications and even death.
In a typical fluid introduction system a reservoir of contrast media or other fluid is tapped or spiked and the contrast medium or fluid is administered to the patient via a fluid delivery means. Because there is a direct fluid connection with the patient to the reservoir there is a possibility that the reservoir may become contaminated by the patient. In order to avoid the cross-contamination of patients, any contrast media or other fluid remaining in the reservoir after treatment must be discarded regardless of whether a small or a substantial portion of it remains.
Most prior art fluid delivery systems are designed so that the entire system is discarded after use and an entirely new system is utilized for the next patient. A major disadvantage of these systems is that they are expensive and result in a waste of natural resources.
Other prior art fluid delivery systems are designed so that they can be dismantled, sterilized, and used again with other patients. A major disadvantage of these systems is that the equipment may not be properly sterilized or the parts may be lost or damaged. Other disadvantages are the costs for labor, material and equipment associated with sterilizing the equipment.
A major disadvantage of both of these systems is that the unused fluid source must be discarded to prevent contamination from one patient to another. This can result in significant waste because the fluids used in medicine tend to be expensive.
There continues to be a need for an inexpensive fluid delivery system that reduces the waste associated with discarding the unused portion of contrast media or other fluids and the risk of cross-contamination from patient to patient.